Waterjet propulsion devices for submersible vehicle hulls do not have directly associated therewith controls for steering and reversing propulsion thereof because of certain drag and damage problems imposed by existing jet propulsion steering and reversing control facilities that are available for surface vessels. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a waterjet propulsion system applicable to underwater vehicles having steering and reversing facilities without imposition of drag and damage problems.